The present invention relates to a dishwasher, especially a household dishwasher, with a control device for controlling the dishwasher and with at least one water feed able to be controlled by the control device for taking in water, which is designed to be connected to at least one external water supply.
In today's dishwashers items to be washed, especially crockery, are usually cleaned with the aid of water. To carry out a washing process, also called a washing cycle, and to be able to automatically take in the required water, at least one water feed is provided which is able to be controlled by a control device of the dishwasher. To be able to carry out the intake of water there is provision in such cases for connecting the water feed to an external water supply. An external water supply of this type can especially involve a water supply installed on the building side.
The disadvantage of known dishwashers is that connecting the water feed device to an unsuitable external water supply or to a faulty external water supply is frequently not noticed, which can result in damage to the dishwasher.